


Reward

by DiamondX07



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad boy S.coups, Barebacking, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Desperate Jeonghan, Good boy Jeonghan, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, SeungHan - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top S.Coups, jeongcheol - Freeform, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondX07/pseuds/DiamondX07
Summary: There were different males in all the pages, all very good looking. A number of people on the page seemed to increase as the page number increased too.Jeonghan’s mouth hung open as he stared at the pages with males in all sorts of positions, feeling his pants becoming tighter.He started palming himself slightly to relieve the pain his hard-on was giving him.“Do you need help with that?”





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut, plz forgive for any errors or if it's not good...

Exams are finally over. Jeonghan made his way to the old, unused building of the school while everyone else ran out of the school gate. 

Jeonghan loved going to the rooftop of “Block A”, the oldest building of his school. One, because it is now unused therefore it’s very quiet. Two, it has the perfect view of the river that’s nearby the school. This allows him to destress especially after a big exam like the one he just had. 

Block A is 4 storeys high, with 5 sets of stairs to walk until the rooftop is reached. 

Jeonghan walked up the stairs, appreciating the silence in the building and the same coloured classroom doors all closed. 

The matching colours of the doors were just so satisfying to look at until he reached the 4th floor. Jeonghan ran his eyes through the classrooms but one room at the end, the door was widely opened. 

People rarely come to this old building anymore., making Jeonghan curious as to who would be here. 

He slowly made his way to the opened classroom, walking along the long hallway. 

When he finally reached the room, he peaked his head into the classroom to look for anyone who was in there. Staff or student. But not one shadow was seen. 

There were a couple of what seemed like comic books or magazines on one of the tables. Jeonghan’s curious little mind desperately wanted to know what it was since the building has been completely cleared 3 years ago. 

He walked into the classroom, put down his heavy bag and sat down on the chair nearest to the table. He picked up the first book, it was a manga comic book. Jeonghan scanned through it and picked up the next book as he got bored. 

Jeonghan flipped to the first page as he choked on his own saliva. A very built male with only an extremely short and tight booty shorts on was shown on the page. Shirtless, bulge was also clear to be seen. 

Jeonghan quickly looked up worried, scanning the classroom thoroughly, making sure no one was around as he turned to the next page. And the next. And the next. 

There were different males in all the pages, all very good looking. The number of people on the page seemed to increase as the page number increased too.  
Jeonghan’s mouth hung open as he stared at the pages with males in all sorts of positions, feeling his pants becoming tighter. 

He started palming himself slightly to relieve the pain his hard-on was giving him.

“Do you need help with that?”

A voice came from the door causing Jeonghan to jump off from his chair. He looked at the male standing in the doorway, leaning slightly with his legs crossed. His pants were tight, a small tent could be seen forming.

The male looked familiar to Jeonghan but he couldn't figure out where he has seen him before. 

“C-Choi Seung C-Cheol?” Jeonghan spoke when he finally figured. Seungcheol, the boy who never shows up in his history class. Well known throughout the whole school. Jeonghan has only seen him twice, in the principle’s office. But they were there for completely different reasons.  
Jeonghan went to get his award for his straight A’s and Seungcheol was there only to be lectured about his lack of attendance.

“I-I should get going,” Jeonghan said softly out of embarrassment. But Seungcheol wasn't going to let him go so easily. 

When Jeonghan reached the doorway, Seungcheol attacked his lips. Jeonghan tried to push Seungcheol away but Seungcheol’s strong arms held Jeonghan down, not letting him move an inch. Seungcheol purposely grinded his crotch on Jeonghan’s making the younger moan softly as he slyly slipped his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

Jeonghan was enjoying this more than he should’ve which explains why he finally stopped breaking free from Seungcheol’s arms. When Seungcheol realises that Jeonghan was getting more comfortable with this, he let loose of his grip and smiled into their kiss. 

It surprised Seungcheol when Jeonghan started kissing back. But the most unexpected was when Jeonghan placed his hand on Seungcheol’s bottom, squeezing it slightly to pull them closer together.

What Jeonghan did turn Seungcheol on a lot, making him pull the other desperately onto the nearest chair, seating Jeonghan on his lap facing him without breaking their kiss. 

With Jeonghan slightly sucking Seungcheol’s tongue at times, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan’s tie off and started unbuttoning his school uniform. Seungcheol took the shirt off aggressively, revealing Jeonghan’s pale, baby smooth skin. 

The kiss was broken as both of them ran out of breath. Lips swollen as they panted for air. Seungcheol eyed Jeonghan’s bare chest, loving how it was moving up and down from his heavy breathing. Jeonghan was better at this than he imagined. For a top student, Seungcheol was surprised Jeonghan has this side to him as well. 

Seungcheol’s thought was interrupted when a hand went up to the collar of his shirt. As Seungcheol’s shirt wasn’t buttoned up fully anyways, Jeonghan took no time to strip Seungcheol shirtless. Seungcheol’s toned abs were exposed, having Jeonghan biting his bottom lip from this sexy sight.

Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan’s neck, kissing and sucking it. The slight nibble and sucking motion left red/purple marks on Jeonghan’s pale skin. Seungcheol left a trail of marks down from Jeonghan’s neck to his chest and slowly down to his belly button. When he reached the top of Jeonghan’s pants, he looked up, asking the younger for permission. 

Jeonghan knew exactly what Seungcheol wanted so he undid his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees, leaving Seungcheol to do anything else. 

Seungcheol placed his lips on the waistband of Jeonghan’s boxers, enough for him to feel the huge tent that was built in the lower region of Jeonghan. He looked up to Jeonghan again, rubbing his chin against Jeonghan’s member. He watched as Jeonghan’s jaws dropped from the slight pleasure he felt. 

Being the tease he was, Seungcheol pulled away and sat Jeonghan on the bottom.  
“Ngghhhrrr” Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and scowled.

Seungcheol saw the frown on Jeonghan’s face making him chuckle softly, thinking about how cute the younger looked that instance. He is for sure going to do more teasing with Jeonghan in the future, he thought.

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol’s wrist, eager for him to close the gap between them again and so Seungcheol did. 

He walked to the back of Jeonghan and hugged him from behind, placing his lips on the other’s nape. Seungcheol’s hands slowly ran down from Jeonghan’s chest to his belly and to his waistband again. But this time tugging it slightly, signalling Jeonghan. 

Once again Jeonghan knew exactly what Seungcheol wanted so he raised his hips, giving space for Seungcheol to pull his boxers down and finally kick it off when it reached his knees. Jeonghan was now completely naked in front of Seungcheol, his member stood straight up.

Jeonghan went up to Seungcheol’s side and got hold of his dominant hand. Seungcheol stared at the blonde blankly, clueless as to what he’s going to do next. 

Jeonghan started raising Seungcheol’s hand and stopped when it reached his lips. Jeonghan’s lips parted slightly and in no time, Seungcheol’s index finger was in his mouth. 

Seungcheol gasped in shock, eyes widened as Jeonghan started sucking on his finger. It took a moment for Seungcheol to realise what Jeonghan was trying to do. And so he gave in. 

While Jeonghan was sitting on top, Seungcheol’s other hand made its way down to Jeonghan’s ass, kneading them teasingly. Seungcheol saw Jeonghan’s lips slightly part and before Jeonghan could make any noise, Seungcheol added another finger into his mouth. Jeonghan didn’t complain and kept sucking the fingers greedily, making Seungcheol add another finger not long after.

When Jeonghan thinks Seungcheol’s fingers were slimy enough, he removed his mouth from the fingers and laid on the table, ass facing up. Seungcheol had the best view of Jeonghan’s throbbing hole from this angle, making him stare, not wanting to look away from this beautiful sight.

Jeonghan lightly tapped his foot on Seungcheol’s, making him snap out of his imaginations. Seungcheol immediately realised what he was supposed to do, so he circled the pink rim and slowly put his first finger into Jeonghan’s entrance. 

Jeonghan’s hole clenched to the unusual object inside it, making him freeze in one position. The cold air hitting his wet hole sent shivers down his spine. 

When Seungcheol felt Jeonghan being more relaxed, he started sliding his digit in and out at a medium pace. The younger let out a moan in both pain and pleasure, failed to keep himself silent. 

The pleasure Jeonghan was experiencing made him more and more eager for Seungcheol to finger him harder. He pushed his own hips down as far as he could on the older’s finger, riding the digit shamelessly. 

Seungcheol sensed how needy Jeonghan was at that moment so he placed another finger into Jeonghan’s entrance without any warnings. Jeonghan gasped from shock but later sunk into it. Soft whimpers came out from his parted lips, Seungcheol steadily paced up, fingering Jeonghan faster and faster. In no time, he added the third finger. Curling and scissoring his fingers to stretch Jeonghan’s ring of muscles loose, ready for him to enter. 

Jeonghan let out shameless lewd moans making Seungcheol go harder and deeper, hitting his prostate constantly. Jeonghan’s hand made its way down to his leaking member, pumping it. 

“J-Just t-take me already!” Jeonghan screamed, making Seungcheol stop the fingering immediately. 

Seungcheol stared at the impatient male under him and the corner of his lips curved up into a smirk. He pulled Jeonghan up, kissing him lustfully while Jeonghan undid his pants. 

Seungcheol’s fully hard cock sprung out, finally having some freedom. He rubbed himself, allowing his member to be fully hard. Then he spread his pre-cum all over, lubricating himself, ready to enter Jeonghan’s throbbing hole. 

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol onto the chair and stood himself on top of the older eagerly. 

“Impatient huh..” Seungcheol smirked 

Without replying, Jeonghan sat on Seungcheol’s lap as Seungcheol placed the tip of his member into the younger’s yearning hole. Seungcheol entered slowly, worried that the bottom may be in pain.

When Seungcheol was fully joined with the younger, he felt Jeonghan tense up. They both stayed in the same position for a while until Jeonghan made a move. 

Jeonghan started riding Seungcheol, rolling his hips every now and then making Seungcheol groan in pleasure. Their lips locked, tongues exploring each other’s caverns. The kiss was sloppy but no one complaint as they were both in too much pleasure. 

Seungcheol wasn’t getting enough of Jeonghan riding him at a slow pace. So he placed Jeonghan’s chest down on the table, without breaking their connection on the lower regions. Seungcheol placed his hands on either side of Jeonghan’s hips and started thrusting.

Seungcheol started off slow and gradually got faster and faster, hitting Jeonghan at the right spots. Jeonghan melted into a mewl, screaming out Seungcheol’s name, indirectly indicating him to not stop.

Nails digging into Jeonghan’s fleshy skin but he didn’t notice as the pleasure Seungcheol gave him was too great. The silent room was soon filled with skins slapping against each other, loud moans from both males and screams at times. 

Seungcheol reached down to Jeonghan’s now-leaking member and started pumping it. Jeonghan’s grip on the desk tightened as his head started spinning from the way Seungcheol was touching him. Dick hitting his prostate constantly as he cried out Seungcheol’s name. 

“C-Cheol aaaah I’m-I’m gonna aaah c-c-cum” Jeonghan managed to finish his sentence.

Seungcheol paced up, thrusting into Jeonghan faster and deeper with his palm synchronising on the twitching member. It wasn't longer after he made his last statement that Jeonghan released his seeds all over Seungcheol’s hand. He pumped until the last bit of the milky substance was freed as Jeonghan moaned in pleasure between heavy breaths. 

Seungcheol sat Jeonghan facing him, studying his perfectly structured face as he thrust for the last couple of times. Orgasm eventually hit Seungcheol, making him throw his head back, jaws hanging open and violently filling Jeonghan up with his semen. 

Collapsing on each other, they were both exhausted and desperate for air. Jeonghan’s head rested on Seungcheol’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Sweat dripped down from their foreheads, the temperature suddenly rising in the room. 

When they both recovered from the heavy breathing, Jeonghan got up first. The sight stunted Seungcheol, eyes glued on the beautiful body right in front of him. A trail of white running down from Jeonghan’s perky ass to his hamstring. 

Seungcheol hurriedly grabbed a towel from his gym bag and passed it to Jeonghan for him to clean up. Jeonghan thanked Seungcheol blushing and smiled cutely. 

Jeonghan put his clothes on sloppily, thinking he’s going to wash up anyways. He made his way out of the classroom, heading to the locker room for a shower and will use Seungcheol’s towel to dry himself off later. 

When Jeonghan was at the doorways, a hand grabbed onto his wrist, startling him a bit. Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into a hug and faintly whispered into the younger’s ears,  
“Tomorrow, same time?”

Seungcheol lightly chuckled as Jeonghan turned bright red from blushing. 

“Maybe” Jeonghan replied and gave Seungcheol a cheeky wink before leaving the classroom.

 

Can’t wait until tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok and you enjoyed. See you in my next fic :)


End file.
